Cofres de Papel
by AnneStewart
Summary: Cada llave abre un cofre diferente. Cada cofre encierra un mundo distinto. Cada uno de esos mundos, esta descripto en una historia.


Las historias cobran un sentido diferente al terminar de leerlas. Muchas veces prejuzgamos a las historias porque parecen ser aburridas, pero, al llegar al final, descubrimos que no era como nosotros creíamos, y esa historia pasa a ser la más especial de todas.

A veces, hacemos lo mismo con las personas.

Yo nunca lo hice, quizás, porque nunca necesité hacerlo. El destino era quien me mostraba cómo eran las personas que me rodeaban. Cuando creía que alguien era mi amigo, y, estaba equivocado, simplemente surgía un problema, y, al encontrarme solo, me daba cuenta de que lo único que me hacía falta, en ese momento, era un amigo.

Aún así, a veces creo que al destino se le escapan detalles. Hubo, por ejemplo, una vez en la que no tuve idea de lo que sucedía a menos de cincuenta centímetros de mí.

Yo era un nuevo estudiante, y ese era el único lugar disponible cuando entré. Luego de sentarme, vi a la joven que se encontraba a mi lado, quien parecía no haber notado mi presencia.

Ella se llamaba Anne, y parecía ser feliz en compañía de ese cuaderno blanco, que parecía ser insignificante. Siempre era la primera en terminar todas las tareas. Parecía ser que estaba locamente apresurada por finalizar. Yo creía que lo que hacía seguramente tenía miles de errores, pero estaba equivocado. Todo lo que entregaba, siempre estaba perfecto. Me di cuenta, entonces, de que a mi lado tenía un genio.

Llamaba mucho mi atención ese hábito de terminar, entregar, e, inmediatamente, comenzar a escribir.

Ella pasaba todo su día escribiendo. A veces escribía diez u once hojas, otras veces escribía aún más. Luego, al terminar el día, caminaba a su casillero, que se encontraba junto al mío, y de allí sacaba una llave. Entraba a un cuarto, con los brazos repletos de papeles, esos que había escrito durante un día entero, y, al salir, ya no los tenía.

Luego de un par de semanas, iba comprendiendo lo que esa joven mujer hacía. Cada vez que podía (lo cual no sucedía seguido, ya que soy bastante lento para resolver mis tareas), espiaba y lograba leer un poco de lo que ella escribía. Era complicado, pero simplemente hermoso. Era una gran escritora. Muchas veces deseé ver el texto completo. Frases como "Mis lágrimas son el único refugio de mis sentimientos", "Mi piel ya no siente el dolor, mi corazón mucho menos", o "No es justo que sea yo quien la eche de menos" me dejaban pensando el día entero. ¿Cuál sería el misterio de esa chica? No parecía tener alguna clase de problema.

– Quizás esté enamorada –me dije a mí mismo un día.

Bien, ahora sé que no era así.

Pronto comencé a notar que la llave que ella tomaba, no era siempre la misma. Cada vez que se la veía feliz, la llave que tomaba tenía forma de estrella. Si se la veía triste, la llave tenía forma de luna. Una vez, la vi muy asustada. Ese día sacó dos llaves del casillero. Una, con forma de rayo, mientras que la otra, parecía ser un cuchillo.

– Ojalá pudieses mostrarme lo que escribes. Muero de la intriga. –le dije aquel día.

Ella solo sonrió. Esa tarde, sacó una llave con forma de corazón.

Los meses pasaban, y cada vez sentía más cariño por esa enigmática joven.

Todo salía perfecto. Yo sentía muchas ganas de ser sincero con ella.

Le escribí una carta. No era tan buen escritor como lo era ella, pero lo había intentado.

Corrí esa mañana. La esperé con muchas ansias.

Tal vez el destino creyó que era hora de que yo supiese lo que en realidad sucedía.

Ella no llegó.

Los siguientes cuatro días me angustiaron mucho. Los siguientes meses, fueron, quizás, los más horribles y desesperantes de toda mi vida.

De igual manera, nada tuvo comparación con el día en el que llegó la policía.

Nunca lloré de igual manera.

Corrí hacia su casillero. Lo abrí. Tomé todas las llaves. Entré al cuarto, y, finalmente, logré entenderlo todo.

Allí dentro había cinco cofres, cada uno correspondiente a cada una de las llaves.

Abrí el primero con la llave en forma de estrella. Hablaba de la escuela. Era la mejor alumna, y, según la profesora, la mejor estudiante que la escuela tuvo. "Quizás solo ella pueda notarlo, ya que soy, para todos los demás, un simple estorbo." Ese cuaderno blanco era su único amigo. Ahora era comprensible que pasara el día entero escribiendo.

La llave en forma de luna abrió el segundo cofre. Hablaba de su madre. "Ella dijo que pronto volvería. Han pasado ya cuatro años. Ese tiempo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que solo sabe mentir." No hacía falta aclarar nada. Eso explicaba el porqué de su constante silencio.

Tuve miedo al leer las hojas del tercero. Hablaba de su padrastro. "A veces, me pregunto por qué sucede esto. ¿Acaso lo merezco? No entiendo que le he hecho al mundo para que tan horrible y asquerosa sensación al sentir sus caricias y besos a lo largo de mi cuerpo sea algo que solo yo conozca. Es allí cuando comprendo por qué mi madre se marchó, pero nada justifica que me haya dejado aquí sola con este monstruo."

Esas hojas tenían la marca de pequeñas lágrimas.

El cuarto cofre fue abierto por la llave en forma de cuchillo. Allí había solo un papel, en el que se veía escrita una sola oración: "Espero poder hablar con alguien en y contarle cuanto miedo tengo, ya que quizás mañana no esté viva."

Tomé el último cofre y lo escondí en mi mochila. Junto con él guardé la llave que seguramente lo abriría.

La policía se llevó los demás. Les entregué las cuatro primeras llaves.

Luego de tres semanas, el padrastro fue arrestado por abuso sexual y homicidio.

Pasó el tiempo, y el último cofre aún estaba cerrado.

Soñé con ella un día. Me decía que había algo que tenía que confesarle. Desperté un el momento en el que le dije "Yo también te he estado ocultando lo que realmente siento."

Abrí el cofre y finalmente leí los papeles que estaban dentro. Hablaban de mí.

"Nunca me he creído lo suficientemente bonita como para tener la atención de algún chico. Quizás solo sea idea mía, pero he notado muchas veces como se me queda viendo, o como da lo mejor de sí para sacar un nuevo tema de conversación. La verdad es que me atrae mucho. He soñado muchas veces con conocer a alguien que pueda defenderme de todo aquello que me hace daño. He cerrado los ojos también y he deseado una distracción. La oscuridad que encarcela mi alegría finalmente tiene una vela que espanta todos los fantasmas que intentan asesinar todo lo bueno que alguna vez tuve. Esa luz que finalmente va a salvarme, toma forma al acercarse, y se ve claramente desde cerca que es un joven que aparenta ser común y corriente, pero sin duda, es mucho más que eso. Es sin más ni menos esa persona que puede lograr sacarme una sonrisa, aún cuando mi vida está completamente arruinada. Ayer, lo vi escribiendo una carta, y me emociona pensar que pueda ser para mí. Ese chico ha logrado el mayor logro que alguien pueda obtener en toda su vida: Me ha hecho feliz.

Mañana mismo me desharé de esas llaves y de esos cofres repletos de papeles que cuentan historias de sufrimiento. Guardaré, sin duda el último, ese que está vacío, y, si la carta es efectivamente para mí, tan especial cofre tendrá por fin una historia que contar."


End file.
